Trueblood : Rewriting
by Vikuppy
Summary: Nagisa Nagase seorang Half-Vampire yang masuk ke Kurosu Gakuen sebagai murid baru bersama 2 saudara angkatnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, keberadaannya di sekolah tersebut telah mengubah takdir banyak orang, sekaligus takdirnya sendiri.


**Tittle: Trueblood : Rewriting**

**Author : Vikuppy**

**Pairing: **KanamexNagase, SeonxZero dan RenxYuuki

**Genre: **Friendship/Hurt/comfort.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Nagisa Nagase seorang Half-Vampire yang masuk ke Kurosu Gakuen sebagai murid baru bersama 2 saudara angkatnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, keberadaannya di sekolah tersebut telah mengubah takdir banyak orang, sekaligus takdirnya sendiri.

**Warnings: **kisah ini berisi unsur **SHONEN AI**!,Serta adanya **Typo dan OOC**. Jadi, Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca!

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight bukan milikku, tapi ide fanfic ini dan para OCs adalah milikku. Hehehe~

**Vikuppy : **Hallo, minna-san! Apa kabar? Sebelum kalian semua mulai membaca kisah ini. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang telah membaca, mengreview, memfaforitkan, meng-alert-kan 'Trueblood Yaoi Story'. Bahkan sampai memfaforitkan diriku! Lalu, yang terakhir aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-temanku yang telah mendukung kisah ini dan **Amusuk **yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mem-PM ku. Tanpa mereka semua, mungkin aku akan menghiatuskan kisah ini setahun lagi. Kekeke5x. (Just kidding. I'm not that cruel. XDD)

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Pernahkah kamu menemukan dirimu di tempat yang penuh kehampaan?

Dan kesendirian?

Akan tetapi, memiliki pemandangan yang begitu indah?

Aku tidak mengetahui sejak kapan aku menemukan tempat itu. Akan tetapi, ketika aku berada di sana hanya ada 1 perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku.

Yaitu **_perasaan bersalah_**.

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Kenapa kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu, ketika kau berada di tempat seindah ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, membuat diriku tersadar, bahwa aku tengah berada di sebuah lapang bunga berwarna ungu yang mengelilingiku. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah yang menghantui diriku tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas. Seolah-olah, kumpulan bunga ini adalah jawaban yang aku cari.

'_Aneh, kenapa bunga ini… bisa menghilangkan perasaan gundahku? Bunga ini… hanya bunga biasa 'kan'_ Tanyaku dalam pikiranku sambil berjongkok dan memetik salah satu bunga berwarna ungu itu sambil menatap bunga itu dengan penuh tanya dan kekaguman.

"Kau benar. Akan tetapi, mereka bisa memberikan kekuatan pada siapa pun yang mengagumi mereka." Kata seorang wanita yang berjongkok di sebelah kananku. "Bahkan, walaupun hanya setangkai bunga saja." Katanya sambil menyentuh bunga yang ada di dalam genggamanku.

Ketika aku mencoba melihat wajah wanita tersebut, aku langsung terperangah dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki orang wanita tersebut. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang lurus dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau yang indah. Kulitnya yang putih bersih membuat baju kimononya yang berwarna merah keemasan semakin terasa mewah dan penuh dengan keanggunan saat dikenakan di tubuhnya yang langsing. Aku merasa wanita itu, bagaikan sosok bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan. Akan tetapi, perasaan bersalah yang aku tadi rasakan kembali datang padaku dengan berkali-kali lipat. Seolah-olah perasaan ini sedang menyalahkan diriku dengan membuat wanita itu berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku." Kataku tanpa aku sadari sambil menatap sedih bunga berwarna ungu yang masih ada di tanganku.

Aneh. Kenapa aku mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada wanita itu? Padahal aku tidak tahu apa salah ku kepadanya. Akan tetapi, rasanya dadaku terasa perih dan perasaan perih ini hampir membuatku meneteskan air mata. Bahkan perasaan ini membuatku tidak sanggup untuk membuatku untuk menatap wajah wanita itu. Hal ini sungguh membuatku bingung. Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan pada nya? Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Semakin aku mencoba mencari tahu jawabannya semakin diriku ketakutan akan jawaban yang nantinya akan aku dapatkan.

Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku, wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan perlahan. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku. Akan tetapi, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah." Kata wanita itu sambil menenangkan diriku dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Ano, apa aku boleh mengetahui namamu?"

"Eh, namaku?" Tanyaku sambil menatap wanita tersebut.

"Ya, aku ingin mengenal nama dari pemuda tampan sepertimu dan sebagai balasannya, nanti aku akan memberitahukan namaku." Kata wanita itu sambil memasang senyuman yang begitu lembut. "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Namaku …"

"…_**ga-"**_

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanyaku sambil melihat sekelilingku. Karena tiba-tiba ada suara yang seperti memanggil diriku.

"…_**gase"**_

"Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu yang kebingungan dan cemas dengan tindakanku.

"… _**Nagase!"**_

'_Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?'_ Tanyaku dalam hatiku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. _'Kenapa kepalaku jadi sakit? Siapa yang sebenarnya memanggilku?! Siapa?!'_

* * *

"Bangun, Nagase-chan!" Teriak seseorang yang membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Ren-chan." Gumamku pelan sambil menatap bingung pemuda yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah dan sepasang mata berwarna hijau.

"Huh, syukurlah. Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sedari tadi, aku berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak mau bangun." Kata Ren-chan yang memasang wajah lega sambil mengelus rambutnya dan duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Ng, gomen ne, Ren-chan. Sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu nyenyak" Kataku sambil mengucek mataku yang masih terasa ngantuk.

"Yah, Kau tidur seperti orang mati." Kata Ren-chan mendengus kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Kita hampir sampai di stasiun kota tempat Kurosu Gakuen berada."

"Baiklah." Kataku sebelum merenggangkan badanku yang terasa agak pegal setelah tidur dengan posisi duduk di dalam kabin kereta.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang tertawa kecil dan menarik perhatianku dan Ren-chan. Ketika mataku menuju asal suara tersebut, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat setahun lebih tua dariku. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut pendek dengan warna hitam yang sama denganku. Akan tetapi, dia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna violet di balik kacamata bacanya, sedangkan aku memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hitam.

"*Tertawa kecil* Jika kau pikir Nagase-chan tidur seperti orang mati, bukankah lebih baik membiarkan dia terus tertidur. Lagi pula, aku bisa menggendongnya nanti." Kata pemuda tersebut sambil menutup buku yang dipegangnya dan melepaskan kacamata baca yang dipakainya.

Sebenarnya ketika melihat wajah pemuda tersebut, membuat wajahku merona merah. Karena pemuda tersebut memiliki struktur wajah yang sempurna dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Ditambah lagi, dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang juga hampir sempurna. Akan tetapi, wajah memerah ku langsung menghilang dan berubah menjadi keheranan ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Secara dia memakai pakaian yang dipakai salah satu karakter anime yang pernah aku lihat.

'_Apa seon-sama sedang ber-cosplay menjadi Emperor Lelouch dari anime Code Geass?'_ Pikirku yang keheranan dengan penampilan pemuda yang selama ini aku kagumi. _'Aku tahu wajah Seon-sama agak mirip dengan Lelouch, tapi…'_

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan vampire mesum sepertimu menggendong Nagase-chan, Vampir tua! Langkahi dulu mayatku, baru kau boleh menggendongnya." Ancam Ren-chan yang mengembalikanku dari pikiranku, sambil menatap Seon-sama dengan tatapan merendah dan langsung membuat sang Pureblood Vampire kesal.

'_Ah, mulai lagi, deh.'_ Pikirku sambil mendesah pasrah dan keringat jatuh dengan melihat kedua pemuda yang sudah aku anggap saudara itu, mulai beradu mulut.

Ya, aku menganggap mereka sebagai saudaraku, walaupun kami berasal dari ras yang berbeda. Seperti Seon-sama adalah seorang Pureblood Vampire, Ren-chan yang sebenarnya adalah manusia dan diriku sendiri adalah Setengah vampire atau Half-Vampire. Akan tetapi, kami sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Bahkan kami tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain mengenai keakraban yang kami miliki.

'_Sebentar lagi kami akan tiba di kota tempat Kurosu Gakuen berada. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ingin cepat sampai ke sana. Seperti ada yang sudah menungguku di sana.'_ Pikirku bingung. _'Sudahlah, aku hanya bisa berharap Kurosu Gakuen adalah sekolah terakhir yang aku masuki.'_ Pikirku dengan penuh harap.

Tanpa aku sadari, permohonanku sepertinya akan terkabul. Karena, tanpa aku sadari roda takdirku mulai berubah dengan kedatanganku ke sekolah tempat para manusia dan vampire berada.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**TBC**

**…**

**..**

**.**

* * *

**Vikuppy :** Nah, semuanya. Bagaimana dengan prolog awal chapter ini? Apa kalian menyukainya? Aku harap kalian menyukainya. ***Melihat sekeliling*** Eto, sebelum kalian mengreview chapter ini. Silahkan kalian melihat Side-Question yang didapatkan oleh ku selama menghiatuskan cerita ini. ***Menunjuk Side-Question yang ada di bawah***

**~Side Question Time~**

**Q.1 : Ciel dan Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji muncul di kisah ini. Apa cerita ini bakal jadi cerita Crossover?**

A.1 : Duh, sejujurnya sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Awal munculnya Ciel dan Sebastian di cerita ini hanya untuk sebagai karakter pembantu saja. Akan tetapi, setelah aku menghiatuskan cerita ini dan memperbaiki alur ceritanya. Aku jadi bingung. Tapi, yang pasti tergantung alur ceritanya. Seandainya kisah ini jadi Crossover, aku akan tetap menaruh kisah ini di Fandom Vampire Knight dan tidak akan aku taruh di Fandom Crossover antara Vampire Knight dan Kuroshitsuji.

**Q.2 : Apa selain Ciel dan Sebastian, akan muncul karakter Kuroshitsuji yang lainnya?**

A.2 : Duh, jawabanku tidak jauh berbeda dengan jawaban pertanyaan pertama. Aku tidak tahu. Semuanya tergantung alur ceritanya.

**Q.3 : Nagase adalah Half-Vampire. Apa yang membedakannya dengan Aristokrat Vampire? Kelihatannya kemampuannya tidak berbeda dengan dengan yang lainnya. Malah terlihat hampir menyerupai Pureblood Vampire.**

A.3 : Wow, pertanyaan yang bagus. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan seluruhnya, karena akan menjadi spoiler. Berikut ini data kelebihan dan kekurangan Half-vampire dalam cerita ini.

**Kelebihan :**

1. Pada dasarnya Half-Vampire adalah vampire yang memiliki status yang sama dengan Aristokrat vampire pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, sifat dasar manusia mereka jauh lebih kental dari sifat dasar vampire mereka. Hal ini membuat mereka tidak mudah lapar akan darah.

2. Mereka juga bisa bertahan terkena sinar matahari seperti layaknya manusia biasa.

3. Kemampuan mereka pada dasarnya sama dengan para Aristokrat yang pada dasarnya ahli dalam satu kemampuan (seperti Aidou dengan pengendalian es-nya atau Akatsuki pada pengendalian api-nya). Tapi, jika mereka mau melatih kemampuan vampire mereka, mereka bisa memiliki kemampuan lebih dari satu atau bisa menyaingi pureblood vampire.

4. Jika pada umumnya mata vampire akan berubah menjadi merah jika mencium/melihat darah. Para Half-Vampire akan berubah menjadi Jingga.

**Kekurangan :**

1. Walaupun, pada dasarnya mereka tidak begitu nafsu dengan darah, mereka masih tetap bereaksi jika mereka mencium atau melihat darah. Hal ini terbukti dengan mata mereka yang akan merubah menjadi Jingga.

2. Pada dasarnya mereka memiliki hanya mencapai umur 100 tahun. Lebih pendek dari vampire level C yang bisa hidup sampai 150 tahun.

3. Pada timeline cerita ini dimulai, para Half-vampire sudah sangat langka. Penyebabnya adalah karena umur mereka yang pendek dan karena ulah para senat dan vampire hunter yang sejak dulu mencap Half-vampire sebagai vampire berbahaya dan membinasakan mereka. Karena kemampuan mereka yang berbahaya.

4. Sampai saat ini tidak diketahui asal muasal sejarah Half-vampire bisa ada di dunia ini. Karena itu, ketika para Senat dan Vampire hunter mengetahui keberadaan Nagase, mereka ingin meneliti dirinya. Secara dia satu-satunya yang sepertinya masih tersisa dari Half-vampire. Akan tetapi, berkat bantuan Ciel dan Seon hal ini tidak terjadi.

**~End Side-Question Time~**

**Vikuppy :** Okay, itu tadi sebagian kecil dari Side-Question yang umumnya ditanyakan padaku. Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa. Mulai saat ini, Aku akan langsung membalas Review kalian semua untuk kisah ini. Jadi kalian semua tidak perlu lagi menunggu lama untuk jawaban review yang kalian berikan. Dan saatnya-

***Terdengar suara barang-barang yang jatuh dari balik layar***

**Zero :** Author sialan, aku tahu kau ada di sana! Jangan kabur kau! Kau pikir aku akan mengampunimu setelah mengetahui seluruh ide gilamu itu!

**Kaname :** Yang dikatakan Kiryu benar! Kami tidak akan puas sebelum menghajarmu!

**Yuuki : **Tenanglah Zero, Kaname oniisama! Nanti gedung ini bisa hancur!

**Nagase :** Apa yang dikatakan Yuuki benar! Tolong, tenanglah dulu!

**Zero :** Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum membunuh author sialan itu!

**Kaname :** Untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju dengan Fuuki-san. Jadi menyingkirlah dari sana Yuuki, Nagase!

**Yuuki :** Tidak bisa! aku dan Nagase sudah berjanji pada Vikuppy-san untuk menghentikan kalian berdua, Kaname oniisama! KYAAAAAAAA, ZERO?!

***Terdengar suara hancurnya barang, tembakkan pistol, dan beberapa teriakkan dari balik layar***

**Vikuppy :** Gawat! Aku harus segera kabur! Tapi, aku harus melakukan penutupan dulu. ***Panik setengah mati setelah mendengar keributan di balik layar*** E-eto, Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Kami sangat mengharapkan kalian dapat meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan pendapatkan kalian di kotak review. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya! ***Langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri***


End file.
